


It Was Fate But It Is Also Destiny

by sophoklesworld



Category: Leverage, Marvel, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), any fandom, whatever - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophoklesworld/pseuds/sophoklesworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have been separated by fate but destiny brought them back together.</p>
<p>-  It could be any paring you want it to be, tbh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Fate But It Is Also Destiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akibabes25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akibabes25/gifts).



> Okay, this is for [akibabes25](http://archiveofourown.org/users/akibabes25/pseuds/akibabes25), because I feel like you deserve something happy, and I am scared you might have to endure some pain in "The Color of Your Heart" and I am sorry for that (I still promise Dean won't sleep with benny), so here, have this as a pre-apology of some sort.  
> I just found that, I've written it a while ago, and it could be any for paring, basically.
> 
>  
> 
> FYI: a "Skitter" is an alien race from "Falling Skies"

“GET DOWN!”

The scream came from behind and he dropped down immediately. He hadn’t heard the voice in a while and it was a shock.

Unexpected but so, so good to hear the voice. He felt a relieve, felt happiness like a stab in his heart, felt safe and content and also angry.

All this and more in the second it took him to drop to the floor. The shot went over his head and hit the Skitter right between the eyes.

He closed his eyes for a second and let the adrenaline run through his veins while listening to every breath and the angry muttering from the man behind him.

After the first rush of happiness he felt now anxious to turn around and _see._

He knew all he would see was anger and hurt and disappointment. Because he had been reckless. Because he gave up.

“Get up!”, the other said in a low and dangerous voice.

He closed his eyes and slowly picked himself up. Before he turned around he took a deep breath. And then he saw in those eyes. Those beautiful, beautiful eyes. deep like an ocean, barely keeping the emotions at bay. Love and anger and hope. Everyone could see his emotions in this moment. But only he was there to see them - he always was the only one where he let his guard down - and he was grateful for it.

“You’re alive”, he  breathed out. The anger in the other man’s eyes subsided, and he softly answered “of course” before the anger flared up again.

“How dare you being this reckless. How dare you, coming out here all alone? Are you trying to die on me?”

Now he was angry again, too. “I thought you were _dead_ , man! Give me some credit here! Also, I would have shot him! I would’ve! I was on a run to get medicine for the baby. And don’t think I would’ve chosen this damn moment to leave this planet and abandon them! Don’t you dare ever thinking that!”, his voice broke.

After a short moment of staring into each others eyes, where he barely could hold the tears at bay, strong arms were surrounding him in a warm and comforting embrace. They both let out shaking breaths, savoring the moment of new hope blooming in their hearts.

They have been separated by fate but destiny brought them back together. It always had and it was something they could count on.


End file.
